


Normality

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Invasion, Alien/Human Relationships, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 19,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Three 20 year old Oxford University students are just having a normal life...





	1. Chapter 1

The lessons ended for Monday, and finally Henry could be back on his soft nice sofa of his living room.

As he was about to exit the uni gates, he heard some familiar and unpleasant voices.

"Hey, toothpick! Nice haircut! Now you look like a mushroom on a brooch!"

"A veeery tall brooch! Ahaha!"

_Ooh, it's the 'cool guys' bullying Meyer again! Great!_

He thought and rolled his eyes. "Ignore them and come!" He told his friend through his teeth.

But then, another turmoil. It was Max Brandt, Henry's fellow student and homie.

"Leave him alone NOW!" He yelled angrily.

"Oh, no it's gay Hitler! He came to save his little friend! Or should I say... Boyfriend! Ahaha!"

"Kleine Fickfehler!!" He shouted in his native language.

"Oh, no, he spoke German, we are doomed now, Paul! Ahaha!"

"Oh, yeah, Jim, a lot! Ahaha!"

"Cut this bullshit out right away, boys." Henry said and clenched his fist so hard that a snap was heard.

Silence after that and then the bullies left quietly, whispering to each other annoyed and scared.

"Oh my, thanks for saving my skin again..." Meyer said a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, bitte schön, mein Schatz! It was nothing!" Max bragged.

"Well, sorry, little Einstein, but I guess he meant me." Henry said emotionless.

"Well, both of you, even trying matters!..." Meyer smiled awkwardly.

They walked until they reached home. "Oh, boy, I can't wait to warm my limbs near the fireplace!" Max said with a big smile.

"And I can't wait to finish that poem for the class! It is so exquisite! Hmm~"

"Omg, guys... Is life boring only to me?" Henry said and unlocked the security door.

"Ooh, come on, Hen, life isn't boring! It's exciting!" Meyer touched his shoulder and looked at the sky happily.

"I wonder if you actually believe what you say..."

"Of course I do!"

"Are you a masochist?! Because if I were you, I would have already dumped myself in a sewer and I wish I would die in there instantly."

"Aw, why so harsh, Henry?"

"Ah, you know about his traumatic experience in primary school! He can't stand bullying." Max explained.

"Well, it's not that I like it either... But I focus on more positive things!"

"Yeah, whatever, come in now. I'm starving." He said and entered the block of flats' entrance.

They spent the rest of the day in home, due to rain. Max called his parents from Bayern and sat near the fireplace.

"Ja, Mutter!... Ja, ich esse gesund!... Ja, ich studiere! Nein, Mathe ist nicht einfach in Uni.... Ja, ich liebe dich auch!... Ja, bis Morgen, Mamma."

Meyer was finishing his poem for literature class. He was very concentrated.

Everyone was busy, except Henry who was just looking out of the window, abstracted.

"Phew! Mom can be very tiring sometimes... Hey, Hen! Hey! In your own world again?"

"It is empty..."

"What?!"

"My world is empty. Nothing exist there..."

"Aw, come on!"

Suddenly, something very bright appeared in the sky.

"Oh, mein! Look at that!" Max said and pointed. Meyer raised his head from the notebook. Henry just looked out of curiosity.

"Ooh, ist das ein schöner Stern, oder!?"

"We don't speak German, Max!" Henry said annoyed.

"Mir Egal, I was talking to myself anyway!" He grinned.

"Well, whatever this is, it is getting closer and closer!" Henry said with worry in his voice.

"You think it is an asteroid, or something??" Meyer raised an eyebrow.

"I don't, know, Mey... I don't know..."  
\------  
Sir! We are out of fuel and the engines are not working properly! If we don't find a place to land soon, we are going to crash in open Space!" Lieutenant Vall Haij reported to his captain.

The captain stroked his chin.

"Captain, there is a planet on this Star system which is in the habitable zone." Vall continued.

"Scan it."

The scanner sent the information to the screen in seconds. "Earth, type: terrestrial, radius: 6,371 km, atmosphere: breathable, oxygen in the atmosphere: approx. 21%, signs of life: yes, signs of sentient life forms: yes." The scanner said with a feminine robotic voice.

"Suitable. Land there as quickly as possible!" The captain commanded.

"Yessir!" The pilot obeyed and accelerated with all the power that remained to land on Earth.  
\------  
It was past midnight in Oxford. Henry decided that this was probably just a comet or something and went to sleep. So did the others. They have to wake up early if they want to be on time for the lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Henry went in the garage to take the car. It was raining cats and dogs, so they couldn't walk to the Uni.

"Brr... Bloody cold..." He murmured to himself.

When he reached the car, he saw someone under his black car, probably trying to get something from there.

"Hey! What are you doing there, car parts thief! This is my car, do you understand!?"

"Ehm, sorry, sir, but I think I need some things from your car! Even though I'm not very sure if they can work for us too... Well, trying is that matters!" The man said still under his car. He also threw a screw on the floor.

"Well, I don't know what kind of car you have, but 'trying' is not that effective if this means you disable my own car! Stop right now, I want it whole!" Henry yelled at him.

"Sorry, dude, I am in a huge need of parts right now..." The man said occupied.

Henry walked to him and pulled him away from his car with determination. But his bravery stopped right there when he saw the man's whole body.

He screamed and run away. Then got a random metallic staff he found and pointed it to him.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!!" He shouted with fear.

"Oh, no no! I don't mean harm!! Please don't use violence!" The strange man told him and raised his hands.

Henry lowered the staff and looked at him confused. Then changed to annoyed.

"Wait, don't tell me you are one of those drunk masqueraders who party all the night!"

"I, ehm, don't know what are you talking about... Wait! Haven't you seen someone from another planet before?..."

Henry opened his eyes wide. "You have to be kidding me..."

"Oh, so you, Earth people are isolated! I didn't know it!"

"I'm afraid I understand nothing..."

"Oh, it's simple. No one else really visits your planet, probably due to bans from your politicians or other reasons."

"And... From what planet are you really from, mister??" Henry asked, not even believing in what he was saying.

"Askroth. The red planet in Andromeda 2, our star system. I'm a Niiyal. What are you?"

"I'm... A human..."

"Ooh. Haven't heard of your species. My name's Vall Haij, by the way."

"I'm Henry..." He said still in disbelief. He approached Vall and pulled his pointy long ear.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"So you are real..."

"Of course I am! You thought I am not?"

"For a brief moment..."

"Wait... Humans don't believe in beings beyond their planet?" Vall cocked his head.

"Most don't... But I guess I now classify myself to the ones that do... I guess..."

"Wow... I didn't know your tribe was so far away from civilization..."

"What! Oh, come on! You don't know a thing about us!!"

"I didn't mean it as an insult! You are just... You are missing the Universal Trade to start with!!"

"Wow, wow... What is the Universal Trade??"

"A trade union between planets throughout the Andromeda Galaxy. Well, don't imagine many. There are only four or five known alien civilizations so far. The three being in our galaxy, the Andromeda."

"... Right now you are in Milky Way galaxy..."

"Ah, really? I didn't know it! The scanner really needs an upgrade I should tell our technician."

"Want to come in our home? Probably we can help you somehow." Henry suggested.

"We?"

"My roommates and I. Well, I now have to prepare them for your arrival... Great..." Henry rolled his eyes. "Ah, today is a good day to skip Uni courses!"

"What?"

"I was talking to myself!" He said and pressed the elevator button.  
\-------  
"Henry! Is that you? Did you warm up the car? Meyer and I are ready!" Max responded to hearing the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Yes, it's me! Wait a second! Don't move from where you are!"

"Eeh, ok..." Max said confused.

"A question: Can you do me a favor and skip class with me today?"

"No way! Today we have lab in chemistry today! Why do this in the first place?" Max protested.

"Well, there is a reason..." Henry continued.

"Go on!"

"Well... Promise me that you will stay calm when I come in??"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be calm??"

"You'll see... Come in, Vall." Henry said and pulled Vall's slender, long arm.

Both Max and Meyer's jaws dropped when they saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Was zur Hölle?!" Max yelled in panic. Meyer just stood there watching with wide eyes.

In front of them, a red, tall and slim man, with long pointy skull, and no hair and otherwise pretty human like.

Henry clicked his tongue. "Oh, come on, guys! You promised me!"

"W-who is this, Henry?!" Max said with trembling voice.

"Well. You'll have to sit down to hear the whole story."

"Ah, you haven't either listened to the whole story yet, Henry!" Vall told him with an awkward grin.

The other two still looked at him scared.

"Oh, you don't have to fear me, I mean no harm. I'm Lieutenant Vall Haij of the trade and research starship 'the Explorer', captain Ustar's first man."

"Ok... I'm Max Brandt, from, München, Bayern, Deutschland, Erde."

"That sounds interesting, mr. Vall... I'm Meyer Bernard Cohen!" Meyer said and sat on the sofa with the others.

"And what are you, sir?"

"I'm Niiyal. From Rootharr city, in Rithia. And if you ask about planet, it is Askroth."

"Wait... So you are alien?!!"

"What does that mean? We don't have this word in our vocabulary..."

"Of course, because you are the aliens, lol!"

"Max, don't be rude! Well, alien means not from one's planet." Meyer kindly explained."

"Oh, wow we don't have such word..."

"How did you end up here?"

"Our ship almost crashed in space, and we had to land it as soon as possible. We were lucky to find your planet."

"Aah, so that's why you tried to destroy my car!"

"He did what?!" Max looked at Henry shocked.

"Yeah, that's where I found him!"

"By the way, none of you four hasn't yet wondered why we all speak English?!"

"That's a good question... I'm from the Andromeda Galaxy and your friend informed me that we are located in the Milky way galaxy. How far has English traveled?..."

"You know how is this country called?"

"No..."

"United Kingdom, or England. So English originates from here." Max said, trying to claim the language as a human, not as a Britt.

"Hm... Weird... As far as I am concerned, our people never interacted with you humans until now." Vall stroked his chin.

"Weird indeed! So Vall, now you met Earth or, Terra which means 'ground'. What does your planet's name means?" Meyer asked.

"Askroth means red in Niiya, our history's most ancient language. It is a dead language now, people are accustomed to English. However, some speciesists claim to speak it and that we shouldn't abandon it."

"Well, imagine if you hadn't..." Henry thought.

"We wouldn't be able to communicate..."

"... And I would have probably killed you." Henry poined out.

"I know right?" Vall said with relief.

"Oh, sorry if I become annoying, but, do you know other words' meanings in that language?"

"Of course! The language itself, Niiya means soul. And obviously, we, the Niiyal are the ones that possess a soul. Rithia, my country's name means 'of iron' and my name, Vall means 'the calm one'."

"You are indeed calm..." Henry mentioned.

"Oh, and how is in your planet?!" Meyer asked with excitement.

"Ah, you don't loose much... Its surface is covered in oxidised metals, so it looks red. Thus, the name. In the core, it has just melted metals. In between just iron. My country is near the equator, so the climate is dry and hot. Summers in Rithia are a pain in the ass, if you ask me..."

"I can imagine!" Henry said with a grimace of cringe on his face. "The weather here is not very great either! You saw it yourself, I assume."

"Yeah... Wow in Earth rains very much! In Askroth, we have way less water than you do. And that's why we left in the first place. We were sent to find resources from another planet. We were aiming at any bigger planet with high quality metals and oils and of course water and we end up here."

"You can take from us I guess..."

"Ah, no. It's not moral to steal resources from a planet that is populated. At least, I want my head clean. I don't know what thw others will think."

"Ah, yeah, where is your crew by the way??"

"They wait in the ship, where we landed in a forest. I hope not anyone else noticed us... I mean, I wouldn't really mind if humans new that others exist too, but in this case... Well, I saw your reactions..."

Henry nodded. "You have a point here."

"And we have a problem. Some parts of our starship's engine are broken. The cooler is not working."

"Can I come to see? Maybe I can find something that fits..."

"If you guys don't mind..." Vall shyly responded to Henry's suggestion.

"You think I have anything more interesting to do?!" He said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, Henry loves mechanics. He's better than me at these things..." Max said with admiration.

"Oh, stop it, Max!" Henry blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the rain, Vall and Henry took Henry's car and went to the location of Vall's ship. It was outside the city, probably an hour long.

"How did you manage to walk this distance without collapsing?!" Henry asked while driving.

"The Niiyal are pretty durable in most situations. And this one was nothing compared to others I have lived, trust me."

"How old are you, really?"

"I'm 124 years old. A young adult." Vall casually said.

"You call it young?" Henry disguised his awe with sarcasm, as he always does to hide his vulnerable feelings.

"Yeah... The elders of our society most commonly reach 830 years. Adult life starts from 110 years."

"Wow... Human average life is almost 70... In villages where the air is fresh, it is possible for people people to live more than 100 years, but that's it. I'm 20, by the way."

"What do you mean fresh air?"

"Air free of fumes caused by cars etc."

"Ah, our lungs are durable to fumes."

"I guess you are durable to everything."

"Everything except radiation and weapons."

"I guess everyone but God is mortal to these things... By the way... Are you reptilian?"

"Oh, if you mean if I have cold blood and scales, then no. Niiyal are mammals, actually, don't get fooled by our eyes."

"I, ehm... Noticed your eyes... They are beautiful indeed..." Henry blushed.

Beautiful eyes, yeah. The inside was golden with sharp reptilian like pupils and the outside was red with strings of yellow and orange. Like jewels.

"Oh... Thank you... Human eyes are cute too... And, ah, diverse, I noticed your friends too. Our eyes are all the same."

"Aha...Oh, is that your ship there?"

"Yeah, that it is."

They got off the car and approached the spaceship.

"Why hello there, guys!!" Vall said with excitement.

"Vall? Oh, you brought a local to help! Great!" The captain said. "Aw, look at him! He's so small! Weren't you eating all your food when you were little?!"

"I'm not small!! Well... I guess I'm average..." He said embarassed. He is actually the shortest out of the company.

"Well, cap, he is little, he is only 20!" Vall informed.

"For humans, this is young adult, Vall!" Henry pointed out annoyed.

"Woah, he doesn't even know you and he's too intimate, don't you think?!" Another member of the crew said.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "What is he talking about?"

"Ah, the Niiyal are too formal when we meet new people, and we expect the same form the others. But at the end of the day, it depends on anyone's culture, and I respect that." Vall explained.

"Well, let's stop talking and let's get to work! Local, how can you help us?"

"Let me see the damage and I will see what I can do."

Henry checked the damaged cooler, but unfortunately, he hadn't seen anything like that previously in his life.

"I'm afraid nothing like that can be found here..."

"Aaw..."

"Sorry... Why don't you try to communicate with your state?"

"I think it is difficult to reach another galaxy with this old transmitter right there..."

"Wait, we are in another galaxy??" A member of the crew asked.

"Yeah, Henry here said that."

"Oh, God, how can we go back now?! Stupid resources mission!" A crew member complained.

"I thought even trying matters..." Henry smiked at him. He rarely gives that kind of smiles.

Vall smiled too. "Alright, let's do this!!"  
\-------  
"God, I can't believe Henry made us skip classes for a red boy who tried to devide our car into pieces..." Max said annoyed and he stabbed some macaroni with his fork.

"Wow, isn't an alien a serious reason to skip class?!" Meyer answered.

"Well, now that you say it that way... Yeah... But now I'm utterly bored while he has fun with his alien friends..."

"Oh, you could have gone with him if you wanted! I also lost the presentation of poems today, but well, tbis day turned out very weird..."

"I didn't, I'm just saying... Hey, Meyer..."

"What?"

"About what is that poem you wrote..."

"About friendship and love, and how thin the line can become between these two things... Why you ask?"

_How ironic... _"N-nothing... Is that weird that I ask about my friend's work?"

"Eh, no, it's just... I thought you didn't really like poems..."

"I don't like poems?! I?! I say 'Shakespeare' and I shiver!"

"Haha, Max, I remember you thought 'Romeo and Julliet' was actually an ancient Greek story!"

"Ah, don't blame me... He used ancient Greek things in it!" Max said and blushed.

"Haha... I'm flattered that you asked."

"Really!! You are!"

"Of course, I always like to talk about my creations!"

"Sag mir... Tell me then..."  
\-------  
Back at Henry, Vall and the other Niiyal crew, after a lot of trying to get some signal, they catched a frequency that, with some difficulty, could send their transmission to Askroth.

The captain sent the message. He asked for a ship to land on Earth and get them. Also take 'the Explorer' for repairs.

"All done!" He said with relief. "Our transmission was successful!"

"That's great, guys!" Henry said, also relieved.

"If you didn't insist to try more, I don't think we'd ever be able to leave." Vall pat his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks, local!" The captain continued.

He blushed. "Eh, I just did what I had to..."

Later, he was going to get back home. The night started falling. He waved his hand and reached his car. Vall followed him, to thank him personally.

"Hey... Eh... Thanks for the help... I really appreciate that you sacrificed your whole day for us..."

"Eh... You think I had to do anything more important?..." He smiled sarcastically.

Vall was getting closer to him, until he tripped on a rock and fell in his arms.

"Ugh!... Gotcha!... You are heavier that I expected..."

"Ouch... I guess you are just small..."

"I'm not small!"

"You are."

"No I'm not! I said I'm av-"

Vall did the crazy thing and closed completely the distance between them, by kissing him on the lips.

"Why did you do this?!" Henry yelled, weirded out.

"Ah, sorry... I just thought you were cute..."

"Oh... I just got kissed by an alien... Wow, who else has this luck..."

"Please don't call me that..."

"Yeah, sorry..."

"Can I kiss you again?..."

"Eh, why not..."


	5. Chapter 5

Vall cupped his neck and kissed him again. This time he made the human part his lips to insert his long, pointy, wet tongue in his his mouth.

Henry winced to the thick saliva he tasted. But he liked it, even though he'd never admit it in front of anyone. He reached to grab the taller man's shirt and held it tight.

Vall explored his mouth. Traced his teeth and his inner cheecks. He was curious what a human feels like from inside out. He was determined to learn that that night.

They tangled their tongues together and locked their bodies in a passionate embrace.

Vall stroked his hair. He liked the new sensation of softness on someone's head, since the Niiyal had none.

Henry probably left marks with his nails on him. Clearly much time passed since his last time with someone.

And Vall scratched him too, but his nails were more blunt, unlike his teeth...

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I bit you... I'm sorry!"

"It's ok... Please continue!"

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Can I stroke it..." Vall pointed at Henry's erection under his pants. "I want to know how it feels..."

"Oh, God..." Henry blushed more than he already had. "Oh, ok..." He finally said and gave him access to his crotch.

Vall shyly unzipped his pants and took his slightly wet cock out of his underwear. He stroked it. Henry closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to the pleasant touch. He leaned on his car and let Vall do the rest.

"Can I lick?" He asked.

"... Why not!..." Henry answered while slightly panting.

Vall curiously gave it a lick. He liked the taste. He started sucking the tip and gathered the droplets of pre-cum in his mouth.

Henry bit his lips to prevent moans escaping from his mouth. This ended up in a grunt.

"Enough!" He groaned.

"Why, I thought you liked it..."

"No, it's great, it's perfect... Thing is... I don't want to finish like that... Show me your own..."

Vall listened to him and loosened his own pants to take his erect cock off.

"Wow..." Henry stared in awe. Slightly longer than 20 cm of red, uncut beast, with a slightly more pointy tip that that of a human.

"You like it?..." Vall asked, the embarrassment clear on his face.

"I'm not usually that raw... But I can't wait to feel it inside me..."

"So what are we waiting for?" Vall pulled Henry's pants down to his ankles.

"Not so fast, spaceboy!" Henry opened the car's door and bent over the car seat to reach a small storage between the two front seats.

His ass was now fully exposed for Vall's eyes and he couldn't stop staring. He wanted to work on it so bad.

Henry got out two condoms and closed the door.

"Put this on your junk. You don't want us to get any infection from each other's species, right?"

"Yeah... Right..." Vall, puzzled, looked at the condom. He obviously didn't know how that worked. Henry clicked his tongue and did it himself. He also wore one because he didn't want to make a mess on their clothes.

Then, Vall lifted him up, placing his hands between the human's calves and thighs and made him lean the rest of his body on the car.

His hole was exposed and ready for Vall's member. He placed his tip in it and slowly started to sink his length in.

Henry took some deep breaths, ready for the action.

Then, Vall started thrusting faster. His pointy tip hit Henry's prostate and he whimpered.

They continued with rhythm. They were panting hard, as they were getting faster and faster, until they reached their orgasms together.

They were a mess, of sweat and rain drops.

Vall slowly unplugged himself from his human partner and let him step on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

They got their pants back on. Henry smiled to him. He did the same. "Well, that was good..." Henry said with little emotion in his voice.

"Thank you..." Vall blushed, his face became purple.

"For what?! For letting you fuck me?! Ha, this is my reality, it's not a big deal!" Henry told him a little surprised.

"Oh... Like, really... Without emotion?..." Vall dropped his eyes with a hint of pity for him.

"Yeah, that's casual for me..."

"Oh..."

Henry looked at his wrist watch. "Oh, shit, I'm too late! The others will be worried... The rain will also become worse... I have to go."

"Right. Ehm, goodnight!... See you around...I guess..." _I hope I will see you again... At least once again..._

"Maybe..." Henry gave him a sly smile. "Night, spacey!" He said and got into his car.

He started the engines and left.

Vall stayed for some more seconds to see the car fading into the British mist, leaving his eyesight...

He sulked a bit. Then, he returned back to his own reality and run to his crew.  
\-------  
To the sound of the door unlocking, Meyer and Max immediately stood up from their chairs.

"Where the hell were you, Henry Sharp?!" Max shouted with pure worry and a hint of anger in his voice.

"I? Ehm, didn't I went to help Vall with his ship etc?"

"And you had to be that late with that?!"

"Yeah, we got really worried about you... We called you, like, 30 times! If you didn't show up in the next five minutes, we'd take a taxi and go to find you..." Meyer added.

"Oh, come on guys, I wasn't that late! Also, in the forest there was no phone signal!"

"It's 10:40 pm! And you went there in the morning!!"

"Ok, ok, we had work to do... You didn't have to be that worried..." Henry tried to sound relaxed and casual.

"Ok, ok, you know what?! I don't trust a red, tall guy who claims to be from space and wants help, etc!!"

"He was telling us the truth. He indeed wanted our help."

"Ok... I quit, mr. alien engineer!" Max was clearly annoyed. "And I also want to sleep, so if you do me the favor and leave now?! And I won't be skipping another class dor your alien ever again, understood?!"

"Fine, Max, fine!... Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!!"

"Ehm... Goodnight..."

Henry and Meyer let Max sleep on his sofa and went to their shared bed.

"So... Anything weird happened?..." Meyer asked with a suspicious stare.

"Nah... Everyday things... I helped a crew of aliens send a transmission to their planet... Pretty everyday things..." Henry sarcastically said.

"Hm, I ask because I sensed some excited energy when you entered..."

"Ah, that... Yeah, I eh... I fucked with some passing by guy in the car... Don't worry everything is clean, I had condoms."

"Ah, really... Was he good?"

"Yeah... Pretty... Oh, you and Max? What were you two doing all the day?"

"Nothing special... Talking about my poems, his lab experiments... We ate some macaroni and cheese... We watched some crime series..." Meyer said casually.

"Ah, good..." Henry laid on his side. "Night, Mey..."

"Goodnight, Hen..."  
\--------  
"Prime Minister! We received a transmission from one of our ships! They have landed on an insignificant small planet on another galaxy and they can't come back due to damage of the ship!" A Niiyal secretary said to the Prime Minister of Rithia.

"Hmmm.... Is that 'the Explorer' I sent for resources research?" The Prime Minister said whlie playing with his glass.

"Yeah, that is the ship, my Lord."

"Hmm... Yeah, that ship is indeed kind of old... How unfortunate that this happened... Captain Ustar must be mad about it... Which planet they said they are on?"

"Earth, sir."

_Earth! _To the sound of this name, the Prime Minister smiled, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Oh... Our old colony... Yeah... Great. I will send some, ahem, re-enforcements..." He looked at the confused secretary with satisfaction.

"Old... Colony?..."

"What?... You don't learn history in schools anymore? From whom you think we got the language we talk today?! Well, it's the time to pay another visit to them... This time, we will not resist!! Ahahaha!"


	7. Chapter 7

Three days passed. Henry visited Vall and the crew again. This time, he brought some food and water with him.

Vall recognised his car and run towards him.

"Henry?! Wow, you came to visit me?!" He said with pure excitement and happiness on his eyes.

"How can I not visit you, spaceboy... Here, I brought some food and supplies for you and the lads."

"Oh, why thank you! That's so kind of you..."

"It was nothing..."

He parked his car and went to the ship to give them the things. Then, he joined Vall for a walk.

"I thought you had forgotten about me..." Vall admitted slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, don't take it personally... I just had to study a load of Maths these days..."

"Oh... You also study for your future career?"

"Yeah... I hope to be a professional engineer one day..."

"Wow, we could use your services in our ship if you ever studied Rithian technology..."

"Yeah, I could do that... Your machines seem interesting..." Henry mumbled. "And... You are an explorer?" He asked curiously.

"Not exactly. First, I'm a merchant and partially a researcher. Trade is Askroth's power. Most of us live from that and because of that, obviously. We have a lot of metals to trade, mostly iron... But the thing is, we really need other things to live too. Let alone most of our metals are oxidised... Thus, we started using tourism too. You can call it a form of trade too..."

"Yeah, I guess... Wow, it must be really hard to live in Askroth... If I were you, I wouldn't want to leave from here..."

"Yeah, but, still. I can't hide for the rest of my life and abandon the place I grew up because conditions are somewhat rough..."

"Also true..."

"Hey, Vall!" A voice from the ship was heard. "Wanna come over! We're going to eat!"

"Ok, in a second!... Will you kiss me?..."

"Eh, now?..."

"Just a quick one..."

"Ok..." Henry let Vall gently kiss his lips.

"You have so soft lips..."

"Thanks, I guess... Shall we go to your friends now?"

"Yeah, we better."

The captain drank a 1L bottle of water himself. Henry felt a little bad for the Niiyal for not having enough water in their planet. He kept watching them eating with joy and relief.

"This Earth food is really nice!... What is it?" A crew member asked.

"Just regular ham and cheese sandwiches, lad. I made them."

"Wow! Got bored with eating dried fish bites!"

"You got fish on Askroth?!"

"Yeah, in Oopian Lake. Don't imagine any beautiful lake. It is grey because of all this metal in it." The crew member explained.

Henry cringed. "I could never eat fish from there. Metals would cause intoxication to my body..."

"For us it's not a big deal, unless you drink water from there. You better not..."

"I wouldn't, don't worry!" Henry chuckled.

Suddenly, a loud noise, like an airplane was heard.

"Oh, look! Our re-enforcements! How did they get here so early!?" The captain said excited. "Finally! Home, I'm coming back!

"Oh, no..." Vall said quietly.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"A warship... The Prime Minister knows there is life..."

"The Prime Minister?! What?"

"No time for explanations! You got to hide! Quickly!" Said Vall and grabbed his wrist. They both got back into the car and left quickly from there.

"And your crew?" Henry asked while driving.

"They will be safe. The Niiyal soldiers won't harm them... But I'm afraid the captain will tell them about you and my involvement with your species..."

"This means you have to hide with us."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Whoo.... I didn't know my life would acquire meaning at all!!" Henry said with excitement and drove faster.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gentlemen, we have war." Henry amused unlocked the door.

"This is not funny." Vall said seriously.

"I know! At least we won't get bored with the war!"

"What war?!!" Meyer winced.

"We got into war with the Niiyal." Henry explained.

"Yes... A Rithian warship arrived as our re-enforcements. And it's not like they have no other ship..." Vall added.

"Great... Now humanity is in danger by some red guys with weird heads... And everything is your fault!" Max pointed at Henry angrily. "You really got us into trouble this time... I wonder why you hate the world so much at times!"

"My goodness, Max!! All I wanted to do was to help those lads go back home! I'd never imagine they would send us warships!!" Henry almost cried at his friend's accusation.

"Yeah... Right, sorry, I got too carried away... You! If you'd never appear on our planet, we wouldn't be in that situation now!!" Max pointed at Vall.

"You're right... We put a whole civilization in trouble... If I knew this, I'd prefer to die in Space..." Vall admitted and closed his eyes.

Henry almost teared up to hearing this. He never saw such nobility in his life.

"The Prime Minister is a ruthless man, thirsty for wealth and power... Inspired by our great ancestors who traveled and enslaved people, around our planet and even farther... He wants to follow their path... And when he finds signs of life... He strikes them down and makes them his servants... He has done that only to Oopians of the northern Askroth so far. He hasn't won the two wars with the Zolai and the Maakith, the other two so far known civilizations of the Andromeda galaxy."

"Oh, wow... That sucks..." Max said, somewhat calmed down now.

Now all of them were concerned, even Henry became more serious after hearing that.

"Can I hide here? If they find out that I help you, they are going to close me into a cell for the rest of my life. Besides, you need my help this time." Vall begged.

"Yeah, why not... Right, guys?" Henry said, hoping that the others would agree too.

"Eh, I have no problem. Vall seems to be a good guy. Right, Max?" Meyer said.

"Ah, I guess it's ok if you stay." Max finally rolled his eyes.  
\-----  
Back in the forest, the captain was talking with the leader of the re-enforcing ship.

"Guard! You found us!"

"It was easier than you presume. The transmission frequency guided us here. Finally... After so many centuries... After all these maps lost... We found you again, Earth..."

The guard said to himself and looked around him with satisfaction.

"My great-great-grandpa would be so proud of me now..." He continued. "Listen, this won't be just a clean rescue mission. Since we found this planet again, we won't let the humans like that again. They weren't fair the first time. Now, they will pay!!"

"What are you planning to do, sir?" The captain asked.

"Ah, me, nothing... I leave it on someone else..." The guard said and gave him an evil smile. "Ah, one last thing, captain... Did you maybe... Encounter any human?"

"Human?..."

"Yeah, the residents of this planet. Bipedal, small, with hair on their round heads?"

"Oh, yeah... You mean Haij's friend. Yeah, he helped us..."

"Haij? Your lieutenant?" The guard curiously asked.

"Yeah, him. I don't know where he is now. And the human is not here either."

"He's trying to help them!" The guard clenched his fist.

"Is he... A traitor now?" The captain aksed.

"As it seems... But don't worry... I will handle it personally..."


	9. Chapter 9

When night fell, Vall left Henry's house and discreetly returned to the Rithian ships in the forest.

"What did I miss?" He said casually to a guard.

"Listen here! Sarcasm doesn't work on me, you little.... You are the traitor!!"

"No, no, no, wait! I'm not a traitor! I just really don't know what happened!"

"And where were you when our ship arrived?!"

"Oooh, thaat! Yeeah, right... Of course I didn't want the human to suspect anything about what you plan, so I guided him out of here..." Vall explained.

"Aah... Is that it?..."

"Yeah, tell your leader and the captain that I am back and ready to do what they ask."

"As you wish, Lieutenant Haij." The guard said politely.

Vall approached the temporary ship base. He looked for the captain.

"Captain!" He shouted.

"Lieutenant?!" Captain Ustar said, surprised to see him back.

"Yes, it's me! What are we up to now? Did we start a war?!" Vall said with clear excitement for work.

"Oh, I didn't really understand... The leader ofPrime Minister's guards, Zane Pha is here with some of his squad. He spoke mysteriously..." The captain said completely confused.

"Anyway, dear friend, I just wanted you to know that I'm not a traitor. When I left, I just did what was my duty, and warded off that human, before he could suspect anything!" Vall said in a reassuring tone.

"Oh, good... I'm glad you are not a traitor at all, Haij... You are the best of my crew. Don't tell the others, eh?" The captain smiled and pat his shoulder with obvious relief.

Vall winked at him with a smile.

Later, he had to meet the leader guard, Zane Pha, to excuse himself to him too. They sat at a small table in a dark room of the warship.

"So, Lieutenant Vall Haij... You tell me, that you wanted to get rid of the human when you saw our warship landing? Because you wanted him not to assume anything about our plans..."

"Yessir."

"But, uuh... I wonder what did you tell him as an excuse?"

"Well, you see, I approached the humans in a friendly manner. And it was easier to lie to him that way. So, I pretended that it was the last time I'd see him, because I would leave with you then, bcak to Askroth. So, after we 'said goodbye' to eachother, he left and won't likely return" Vall explained.

"Hm... Clever... So you are not a traitor... Good, good. I have heard that you are a clever and skilled man. And I'm glad you confirmed it for me today..." Zane said, still with a small hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I'm glad you appreciate it, sir." Vall bowed his head.

"Good. Dismissed." The guard said finally.

Vall stood up and walked away. And secretly hid himself in the warship's cockpit. He carried a data stick with him. He placed it in the main data storage on the dashboard to steal the maps.

Then he quickly left, as quiet as possible.

He went in his personal cabin in 'the Explorer' and locked the door. He took his personal tablet and used the data stick to examine the downloaded data from the warship.

What he found, was very very interesting...


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, look, an SMS from Vall!" Henry excited showed his phone to Max and Meyer.

~Flashback~

"So, mr. Smartass alien, if humanity is threatened by your extragalactic smartass species, what are we going to do about it?!" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I don't know... I can probably call the captain and ask about the situation, but they have probably labelled me as a traitor now..." Vall said sceptically.

"What if you act as a double agent?..." Henry said.

"I don't know if that's a good Idea..."

"What if you go back there and pretend to be on their side, but actually communicate with us in secret?" Henry gave him a sly smile.

"And how will i do this?!"

Then, Henry stood up from the sofa and walked towards a furniture with drawers. He took a phone from the drawer.

"This is a cellphone I have for emergency situations. I will show you how it works and you will take it with you to keep in touch with us." He explained.

"Oh, wow... We have similar devices on Askroth."

"What do you think? Are you in?"

"Sigh... Let's do this..."

~End Of Flashback~

"Oh, what he says?" Max said with visible interest.

They read the SMS. _My discoveries are insane. Come and pick me up when I send you next time._

He had written. The three of them were intrigued.

But the only thing they could do was to wait for his next message.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Henry took the car and parked about a km away from the Rithian base. Vall had sent him and made it clear to him that this would be their rendez-vous point.

"Hey, traitor! How you doin' today?" Henry playfully teased Vall, who came out of some trees when he saw the black car.

"Oh, stop! Just let me in!" Vall replied with a smile and got in the car.

"What is that you are carrying?"

"The bag contains my tablet with the info I stole and guns. Four for each one of us. And some clothes for me, I doubt I could find any human clothes for my size!" Vall chuckled.

"There are 2m tall humans too, you know? Not that common though." Henry informed him.

"Oh, interesting... The tallest human I've met so far is your friend Meyer, but still, not like a Niiyal."

"Yeah, but that's very irrelevant now!.. What did you find there?" Henry obviously couldn't wait to know more.

"I'll explain later when we get home. We will be safer there."  
\-----  
They all sat in yhe living room and listened carefully to what Vall was saying.

"This is a very old text. Centuries old." Vall said and showed them a text from his tablet.

"Oof, yeah, it's very obvious!" Max pointed out. The font of the text looked like that of the medieval times.

"No, it's not."

"What do you mean, buddy?! This font is prehistoric!!" Max freaked out.

"Wow, that's how our alphabet looks like, I didn't know our ancestors visited your planet so early..."

"He didn't mean it literally, it's from the medieval times to be specific." Meyer said. And then, all of them realised what Vall just said.

"Your ancestors did what?!" Henry said in disbelief.

"I said the same when I read that text. This is what it says. It is directly translated from Niiya to English. That confirms it's oldness." Vall explained.

"Wow... And what does it say?"

_We travelled to the planet Earth. On this country we are now, it is cold and rains often. But otherwise, this is a paradise, anyone would wish to be here. We have visited the Ice cold Zolar and the burning hell, Maakith. Sure, better than our desert out of metals we call a planet, but notbing compared to this beauty. It has everything... Plants, water, more animals, mountains out of rock... Colours, life... This is the perfect resource supplier._

_ But there is an obstacle to getting all we need and leaving: The local sentient beings, the Humans. Small, with fair or darker skin and most have soft tufts on their heads. They want us to leave and they refuse to share their wealth with us. They also want to keep our encounter a secret, for their reasons it seems. _

_Their language is not as complex and we learned it pretty much after a year of staying there. It is called English, due to the name of the country England. They say there are many other languages and countries compared to our Rithia, Oopia and Pharia. Some violent ones tried to harm us physically, forcing us to leave with empty hands... A sin in my opinion... How can you leave frim this heaven without even a small rock for souvenir?..._

  
_ Nameless explorer, ca. 11th_

_ century._


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, my goodness..." Henry said concerned.

"I have no words..." Meyer said too.

"I can't believe in our luck..." Vall shaked his head.

"So... Humans were being pricks to your species when they were in need and now they want revenge..."

"Something like that..."

"Do you have any other secret in there?" Max asked and pointed the tablet.

"Unfortunately no. Only one last info. The Niiyal didn't attack earlier because the maps to Earth were lost... And with our arrival, we guided the war to you... Now I feel even more guilt about that situation you are in..." Vall lowered his head.

Henry pat his shoulder and looked at him with compassion.

"It's not your fault, lad... Who would know that this would happen?..."

"Thank you for being so kind to me... I will try my best to help you..."

"We really appreciate it, Vall!" Meyer encouraged him.

"Yeah, I suppose..." Max said too, slightly awkward.  
\----  
Next morning, it was Saturday, so they had their day off. An opportunity to escape the Uni and spend time doing things they like with those who they love.

"Today I'm going to stay at my parents. We'll eat and I will also sleep there. I'll return tomorrow morning." Meyer explained.

"A shame I can't visit my parents... But I'll go and stay with a friend today. I hope you don't mind, Hen." Max said too.

"Oh, it's ok, fine." Henry said, trying to hide his excitement that he'd be alone with Vall.  
\-----  
They were alone now. But they were just sitting on the sofa, staring at each other, kind of awkward and embarrassed.

"So... Meyer went to his family?..." Vall started a conversation.

"Yes..."

"Oh... How are they? Do you know them?"

"Yes, they seem very kind-hearted... Especially Mrs. Rebecca. Mr. Dave is a bit colder if you ask me..."

"And Max? He said he went to a friend..."

"Aah, don't believe him. Clearly he went to fuck some lad or something... Except if he and his 'friend' go to the skate park. He loves snowboarding, but since he can't go to a winter sports park, he just goes to the skate park..."

"Aah... And... You?... You do nothing this day you are free?"

"Naah... I don't have anything to do..."

"What about your family?"

"I'm an orphan... And I also was born an only child..."

"Oh, my... I... I'm sorry..." Vall was shook. It must be hard to have no family, he thought.

"It's ok, really... I get used to it every day that passes..." Henry said as casually as possible.

Vall, without consiedering it much, grabbed him and took him in his arms and held him tight. He said nothing, he just kept drawing circles on his back.

He felt wetness on his bare shoulder. He nuzzled and kissed his neck with affection. He also heard a sniff from him.

"Mom died 2 years ago... Cancer. And I don't even remember dad clearly, it happened when I was 5... Car accident..." Henry said with broken voice.

"My God, I'm really sorry, Henry..."

"What happened is past..." He sniffed. "I have to focus on the future now..."

Henry raised his head and looked at him in the eyes. Vall slowly leaned down to kiss him.

Henry kissed him back. When they parted, he wiped his tears and blew his nose with a tissue. "Wanna go to the bedroom?" He said, changing completely his mood with a sly smile.

"Wow, hold on... I mean, I don't know what to say... Seconds before you were sad..."

"Well, I do change moods like clothes now. It has become part of my reality."

"Wow... You are quite odd then..."

_Not odd... Broken and lost... And I'm trying to fix myself somehow..._

"Well, I'd like to, ehm... Go to the bedroom..."

"Ok, then. Follow me."


	13. Chapter 13

Henry's bedroom is nice and cozy. With a double bed and twi night tables. The walls are beige, a nice warm colour for a common, simple bedroom.

"Undress..." Henry commanded.

Vall obeyed silently and undressed himself.

"Why that face?" Henry asked annoyed when he noticed Vall's sad grimace.

"I'm worried about you." Vall had nothing to hide. He spat it out.

"HA! A ha ha ha! You made me laugh! You don't know me well, spaceman. Surviving is my forte. I'm the toughest fucker out there. So you have nothing to be worried about." Henry said with an obvious fake tone.

Vall thought that this was because he wanted to conceal his insecurities and fragility.

"Well... I don't doubt you do well at surviving... But I didn't mean that... Don't play the tough, 'Earthman', because you are the one who'll lose the game that's called life. You're vulnerable, and you know it. So instead of breaking yourself while trying to prove simething else, try to seek help. Someone to talk. Someone to hug. Don't keep everything locked inside you. Talk, cry, show emotion. I know you want."

Henry stood there, saying nothing, doing nothing. Just stood there, staring at Vall's fully exposed body. The look in his eyes was that of a person that was seeing an alien for the first time. Not because of Vall.

But because of his words.

No one before told him such things. Other people only told him what he wanted to hear, not what he needed. Some others just let him be, without saying anything to shake him a bit.

This was entirely different than any other talk he had with someone.

Vall, without his approval, approached him. No reaction.

"Henry..." He stroked his cheek.

Henry sat on the edge of the bed and hid his face in his palms. Vall sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

Henry started sniffing again. He leaned into his partner's arms and started crying silently.

Vall kissed his head and whispered comforting words to him. He held him tight.

"I'm sorry... I ruined it..." Henry said between sobs and sighs.

"You still don't understand, eh? It's fine to let our feelings sometimes..." Vall pushed him away from his shoulder to see his face and smiled to him.

Then the shared a long French kiss in silence. Tears still run down Henry's cheeks, but now it was mixed feelings. Sadness started to convert into the thrill of being loved.

He passionately wrapped his arms around his partner's long neck and pushed his body even closer to him.

While still kissing, he grabbed his almost hard member and stroked it intensively, feeling all the volume in his palm.

Vall moaned to the warm touch. He felt his veins throbbing into Henry's hand.

He started undressing the smaller man too, with fast and impatient movements.

Henry pushed him on the bed almost violently and threw himself on his body, kissing him all over.

Then, went down and started sucking his huge red junk.

"Aah! Careful with those teeth!... Wow, you got really excited, heh..."

" 'M sorry, big guy..." Henry said and licked the pointy head with circular movements.

After a while of sucking him deep down his throat, he pulled out and let him come all over his face.

"Oh, my... That was good..."

"Indeed, I believe you..." Vall said and looked at Henry's hard and leaking cock with a dirty smile.

Vall hardened very easily by watching Henry aroused with his own juices on his face.

He bit his teeth, and the next second, he pinned Henry under him, holding him steadily and with power. Henry didn't struggle. He likes being dominated and guided.

Slowly, Vall got into him and started thrusting.

Their bodies got tangled together. They wer both breathing heavily. Henry moaned loudly that time. Some tears on the corned of his eyes. He didn't hold them back. He let them fall and wet his face. His face formed a crying expression, as he was grinded powerfully by Vall.

"What's wrong?!" Worried, he asked.

"Nothing! I just... I'm so grateful to have met you in my life... Keep going now!!" Henry said between sobs. "Stop staring, keep going!"

Vall continued pounding in him, until they came, pouring it all on themselves and the sheets.


	14. Chapter 14

Henry, exhausted and emotionally charged, threw himself in Vall's arms. They were both like a mess and they were breathing heavily.

"Phew... That was probably the greatest sex in my life..." Henry admitted.

"Mine too... Have I told you how cute and small you are?" Vall said and booped his nose.

"I'm not.... Aah, never mind..." Henry just snuggled more in his arms

"Oh, I noticed we forgot those, ehm, penis sleeves..." Vall said with embarrassment as he saw the mess they made.

Henry burst into laughter. "Ahahaha! Oh, you mean the French letter? Yeah, we did and no kidding now, it is made to prevent infections and sexualy transmitted diseases, and for heterosexual couples unwanted pregnancy." Henry's mood changed to more serious. He was too embarrassed to ask Vall if he is infected by anything.

"Ah... It's very uncommon for our species to get something like that actually. At least I am clean. Don't worry, I hadn't had for a long time until now, so I guess you are not in danger."

Henry smiled. "You don't have to apologize, it's my fault we forgot it. Also, I do believe you, I'm not worried. And I went for my examinations last month, and you are my first sexual partner since then. So, yeah, I'm clean too."

"That's great..." Vall sighed with relief.

"Ugh, now I have to change the sheets... We don't want poor Meyer to see that, do we?" Henry cringed at the idea of tidying.

"I, eh... Wanted to ask you something... But I was too embarrassed..."

"Go on."

"Why Meyer sleeps with you?... You two have something?..."

"Ahaha, no, we're just best friends. We have a brotherly bond actually. And, If Meyer was my boyfriend, I'd never cheat on him!" Henry explained.

"Fair enough, he seems to be a great guy..."

"He sure is... We know each other since middle school, and since then, we never left each other's side... And believe me, we both have been through very much, our mutual support has saved at least my life from suicide. I don't know if Meyer ever considered the idea of killing one's self... But I definitely did..." At his last words, Henry's voice cracked again.

"Poor thing... I'm so sorry to I hear that... Please, don't cry again..."

"Yeah, right... I have to move on... I have to let go of all the horrible memories of my past..."

"You have to think of them as something that made you stronger..."

"That's even better, I suppose..."

They stayed like that for some time more. Then, Henry decided that they had to clean up so they would be able to sleep later.

"I'm happy we can sleep together this night..." Vall said while smiling calmly to him.

"Yeah, me too... Ehm... Please, don't tell the others about us..."

"Oh. But why?..."

"It's just... They'll find it weird... If you were in the same situation, wouldn't you feel the same about telling your friends? Like, our relationship is naturally weird... We are different species, don't forget."

"Oh, fine... If you say so. But, if you want my opinion, I wouldn't mind telling my own friends about us. Well, if I had some..."

"What?! Eh, I mean, sorry to hear that... It must be hard..."

"Eh, not really. Mostly because of my job. I barely have time to develop friendships. And I don't really like my colleagues. But I'm happy with my life. I have my family, so I'm not alone."

"Family?"

Vall took his tablet and showed Henry a photo of his family.

"My mom and my nine brothers. I'm fifth in order. I really love them. I'd be nothing without them..."

"I'm happy to hear that, Vall... You have a beautiful family..." Henry smiled to him.

"I'd love you to meet them..."

"Me too... Ah, Max just sent me by the way. Good for us, he fucked so he stays at Jake's for the night."

"Who's Jake?"

"Ah, a fellow student of me and Max. A weird guy if you ask me. Probably smokes weed too."

"What is weed?"

"Ah, some drug. If you become addicted to it, it can cause you even brain damage. I had tried it at first year, but decided that I wanted my well-being, or as much as remained for me at least, so I cut it soon."

"Oh, good then..."

"Yeah... So. Wanna watch any crime series??"

"Well, why not..." Vall shrugged. "Let's change mood."

\-------

After they watched a whole season of that crime series and ate dinner, they went to bed.

Henry covered themselves with the fresh sheets and buried himself in Vall's arms.

"Goodnight, spaceboy..."

"Goodnight, Henry... Sweet dreams..."

"Yawn... You too..."


	15. Chapter 15

On Sunday, Meyer and Max returned home. Both Henry and Vall were very discreet about what happened the day before.

They ate lunch and watched some TV. They also studied for Monday and Vall continued watching TV, intrigued by the human culture.

And the time passed, night came and they had to sleep. Vall and Max on the sofas as usually.

Henry and Meyer stripped to their underwears and tucked themselves under the bed covers.

Meyer made a weirded out grimace. "It smells like fruit and iron in here..." He said confused.

"What, no... I smell nothing!" Henry tried to cover things up.

Vall's erotic pheromones had left their scent on the sheets too, during last night.

"Oh, this is so weird... I feel nauseous now..."

"Is that so bad... Maybe you're sick, do you want to check on your temperature?" Henry tried to mislead his thoughts.

"No, it's not that, I'm sure... Something's off in here... Henry, do you have any explanation for this?" His tone sounded very suspicious, and he also narrowed his almond shaped eyes.

"I don't know what you talking about, Mey..."

"Your behaviour shows otherwise... Come on, spit it out! What man smells like that? Hm? Is that a new perfume of something?!"

"Oh, fine... You got me... But if I tell you... Promise me you won't freak out?..."

"Oh, no... Don't even tell me... You and him?!" It took only a few seconds for Meyer to find it out.

".... Yes...."

"Are you serious, Henry?! Do you have any active braincells in there?! This is beyond stupid!! I, I have no words!!"

"THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" Henry burst out. "Listen here! This is my life, you hear me?! My own fuckin life, ok?! I can fuck an alien on my car, in my bedroom in any place and time I like, you can't tell me what to do!! You not my mum, ok?!"

"Calm down!! I didn't yell to you!" Meyer stopped him. "You just don't understand how this is going to affect you! What if he's a traitor?! And he uses you?! We know nothing of him other that he's and alien from another galaxy, and from a planet that actually had history with our own!"

"He's not a traitor, how can he be if he helps us?!"

"What if he isn't helping us at all?! What if he's trying to lead us in their trap?!"

"He's not, Meyer... He's not... I know it... I can feel it..."

"Ok... Let's say he isn't... He's going to leave anyway... And I'm afraid this is going to break your heart if you connect deeply with him... And I don't want this, Henry... I love you and you know it..."

"I appreciate that you think of me..." Henry sighed calmly. "But you know better than anyone that my heart has been broked and fixed many times in the past for even worse reasons... I don't think this is going to wreck me more..."

"Ok... As you wish... But you underestimate the power of romantic love... It can lift you to the sky and throw you to sharp stones the next moment..."

Henry smiled to his friend's poetic words.

"I will have that in mind, Mey..."

"Good.... I guess I keep that between us, right?"

"Yeah, That's what I want... Thanks..."

"Everything for my brother..." Meyer kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Hen..."

"Goodnight, brother..."


	16. Chapter 16

The weekend passed smoothly and carefree and they almost forgot about the war, unfortunately...

On Monday, the boys went to the Uni and Vall stayed at home and waited for them.

Henry felt good that day, that he had talked with Meyer about Vall, and that he was in good terms with himself and the others.

Then, afternoon came.

"Oh, you're back! Where is Meyer?" Vall asked when he saw Henry and Max entering the door.

"Meyer has still some hours in his class today. Our class finished earlier."

"Oh, ok... What are we going to eat? I'm starving."

"We grabbed some food from the fast food restaurant today."

"Oh, nice!"

They ate and studied. One or two hours passed since Meyer's expected arrival time, and he didn't show up.

"Guys, I'm very worried... We should really go and find him!" Henry said after calling him for the tenth time.

"Yeah, I agree. We have to go now!" Max said and clenched his fist.

"Yeah, I will come with you. I will carry our weapons, you never know." Vall added.

"Fine, let's go, we have no time to lose."

They quickly got out of the block and started looking for him. Vall got the Rithian guns in a case.

"I think we should trace his the way to the University and probably visit his most visited places, like the library for example... He could be there..." Henry suggested.

"Good point." Max and Vall agreed.

Suddenly, as they were walking, a very loud sound was heard from the sky, as if a giant swarm of bees were flying.

"What the heck is that?! A jet or something?!"

"Oh, no.... Quickly go and hide!" Vall commanded.

They hid in a narrow space between two buildings.

"Vall, you know what is that?!"

"Giant Yarix wasps... I should have seen it coming... The Prime Minister sent them here with the warship..."

"Ooh, no, that's not good... A sting and you die..." Max thought.

"Way worse than that... They never kill their prey..."

"And... What they do to them then?!" Max asked frightened.

"Not really time to explain. We have to find your friend!.. I have a pretty bad feeling about this..."

Vall gave the two of them guns and took one for himself too. They ran from wall to wall and carefully followed the wasps.

The giant monstrosities landed in an abandoned building.

"Oh, no... This old market is indeed very close to the library..."

"They claim it as their nest now... Approach silently. And remember this. They only die if you shoot between their eyes." Vall explained.  
\-------  
They arrived at the old market. The wasps sensed their presence with their strong smelling abilities.

They run towards them, roaring and buzzing.

Henry and Max freaked out. They were truly the ugliest things they had ever seen.

They were like regular wasps, but giant and red, with a very thin waist and an abnormal, creepy face that looked anything but incectoid.

Their giant mouth that looked like an evil smile possessed a long tongue with a sting at the tip of it.

Vall took one with his gun. The bullet passed through the creature's head and hit in a wall. Liters of fluids run from the dying insect's head as its life faded with low pitched growls.

Two others reached them. Max shot but didn't aim well and the bullet smashed on one of the creature's legs and cut it. This made the giant wasp very upset and it roared loudly.

"Scheiße!" He exclaimed.

"Try to aim better, we have no time to lose!" Vall shouted at him.

"I'm trying, mr. Alien Brains!"

Henry didn't pay attention to them as he was focused at his task. He got quickly used to it and missed only one out of three targets.

After their way was clear, they walked further in the building. They heard groans from there.

And then, there it was...

The worst thing they had seen in their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

Henry would rather be dead than live to watch this happening. He felt like his body was out of rock and he couldn't move. He fainted.

Max felt a wave of rage burning in him. He went so mad he almost started firing everywhere.

But Vall stopped him. He was also astonished by the terrible sight.

Meyer. He... He was in a horrible situation. The giant wasp had intoxicated him and it was raping him ceaselessly.

He looked like a rag. Like someone who had taken a giant dose of drugs and was about to die. Blood was running from a hole on his neck. That's were the animal stung him.

His eyes looked horribly red and swollen. His skin looked so white that his veins were clearly seen.

His clothes were torn apart and the huge bug held him steadily with it's legs and were pounding in him with great force with his incectoid genitals.

Vall tried to stay calm and managed to aim the animal's forehead with his gun.

He shot. And it was fortunately successful.

The sinister creature let Meyer fall on the ground in its panic and roared in pain.

Max, now that Meyer was in the safe zone, started firing mercilessly the wasp, dismembering its wings, legs, head and waist while swearing even sacred things in German, English and any other language he spoke. His voice sounded so inhuman, like a wild beast.

Vall ran to Henry and managed to bring him back to his senses.

"Henry, Henry, wake up!!"

"Meyer!! Where is Meyer!"

"We saved him.... He's safe now..."

Henry immediately stood up and run to Meyer who was held by Max.

The German held him tight and with affection. His hands and clothes were smeared with blood, fluids and dirt. He cried with heavy sobs and a river of tears ran from his cheecks.

They fell on Meyer's dirty face and cleaned it.

"Meine Liebe, meine arme Liebe! Du bist jetzt sicher... Du bist mit mir... I... I slaughtered that fucked demon, I destroyed it, I tore it apart, I crashed it!!" He said in his sobs, in his paranoia. His jaw was trembling so much, it almost fell from his face.

Meyer managed to stroke his cheek a bit.

"I wish.... I wish I could turn it back JUST TO KILL IT WORSE!!" Nothing could help his desperate cries.

"Max, please calm down..." Henry devastated too, told him and touched his shoulder.

Max angrily glared at him.

"We cany save anything now... Let's take him to the hospital." Henry continued.


	18. Chapter 18

They rushed to the nearest hospital, very carefully not to provoke any other wasp around.

Vall, who is the strongest among them carried Meyer carefully in his arms and covered with his cape.

They entered the hospital in a rush, not even caring about the turmoil they caused in there.

People were screaming and reacting with fear when they looked at Vall carrying bloodied and almost unconscious Meyer.

"Hello, the emergency room?" Henry said in a hurry. The nurse just stared at them completely astonished.

"Miss, please, we're loosing him!" Henry demanded.

"T- turn right... M- middle corridor..." She stuttered.

They hurried to the emergency room. There they found a doctor, who was very weirded out and kind of annoying by their presence.

"What is happening here? Why everyone is screaming in the waiting room?!" He said.

"Sir, this is very important, you have to treat him right now!" Max demanded.

"What are you?! Stay away! Masquerader!" Tbe doctor yelled to Vall.

"Please, sir... He's bleeding!!" Max begged. His eyes intensively piercing through the doctor's.

"Sigh, ok, bring him in. You, stay out." He ordered and pointed at Vall.

Vall obeyed and gave Meyer to Max. Him and Henry followed the doctor in and he closed the door behind them.

"What happened to him?!" The doctor said kind of scared of Meyer's appearance.

"Was poisoned and...."

"Oh... I see... I think I can treat him..." The doctor told them.

"Please, doc... Do your best... We... We need him..."

Then, the doctor smiled. "I will try my best, young men... I guess your tall friend didn't even have time to remove that ridiculous costume! Now, please, leave me to work."

They left the room and went to Vall.

"He said he will do his best."

"That's a relief... But there's a bigger problem out there now..."

"Nothing is more important than Meyer!"

"Max, please let him finish, he knows something more than we do!"

"Fine, go on..."

"The rest of the humans and beings that live on this planet... Don't know about Prime Minister's sinister plans... They don't even know that we exist!!" Vall shook Henry's shoulders.

"Yes... That's true..."

"And now how can we explain and warn them!"

"We have to try..."

"What?! They won't believe us, they will start to panic and fool around!! The humans are stupidand without critical thinking, you say that occasionally!" Max said with disbelief to Henry's words.

"Yes, Max, but this could be the end of the world! We have to try and wake them all up!!"

" Henry is right. You have to try and defend your planet." Vall smiled to him.

Strangely, it gave Max hope.

"You are both right... Los, Team!"


	19. Chapter 19

Hours later, Meyer was treated and transferred to a bed in a room with other patients too.

When they were informed about this, they immediately went to see him.

Max rushed to his bed and kneeled down, beside him. He grabbed his hand and rubbed it in his affectionately.

He looked at him with a compassionate, warm smile. "Are you feeling better?..."

"Yes... I do..." Meyer managed to smile too.

"I'm glad you made it... Actually, I feel so grateful to have you here wiyh us..." Max teared up.

"I'm glad to be with you too..."

"Oh, Meyer... I'm so relieved you are alive!" Henry kissed his forehead.

"I'm so happy to be with you again too..."

Vall approached too, and smiled with obvious relief and tranquility.

"Thank you too, Vall, for saving me..." Meyer told him, with gratitude.

"You're welcome, Meyer..."

Suddenly, an old man turned the room's TV on. It was just showing the news.

"Hundreds of victims of unknown destructive menace are reported through The UK, France and Spain. Giant animals out of nowhere are molesting and cause physical damage to unprotected citizens. The rape and abuse plague has struck the whole Western Europe, and is unstoppable."

Now, worries returned to Vall's mind. He has to do something more for this planet. He knows it is in danger now that the guards of the Prime Minister are here with powerful weapons that can bring destruction no one can even imagine. He has to say all these things. He has to wake the people up.

"Tell me... Who is your leader here..." He said calmly to Henry.

"Our... Leader... Yeah, that's complicated. I don't think I can talk to them as Henry Richardson, a college student."

"Oh, I understand... But, somehow, we have to spread awareness, see what tbey have done to you!"

"I don't disagree, but what can we do?!... Wait... That's why the internet is built for... To spread messages..." Henry stroked his chin.

"Got an idea in this tiny head?" Vall teased him.

"Yeah, Your Genius-ness, tell us your plan!" Max urged him too.

"Ok, so here's the plan. We take a video of Vall speaking about the situation. And we upload it on the internet. We discuss details later." Henry explained.

"But, isn't that kind of risky for him? Like, if he is going to do that, isn't he exposed?" Max doubted it.

"Only if he agrees... Right Vall?"

"I am willing to risk my life for a greater cause, and a situation which is partially my fault. I want to make up for it." Vall answered with bravery.

Henry gave him a big smile. "You are so noble..."

"No. I believe in justice, that's all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, feel free to comment! What you like in the story so far, what you dislike who is your favourite character, opinions in general!! :))


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later, Meyer was released from the hospital, and everything seemed fine.

They had started the making of their 'call' for defence.

They filmed it in Henry's basement, where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Humans, this is a call for awakening. I am Vall Haij, ex- Lieutenant of trade and research starship, the 'Explorer'. I want to warn you for the worse that are coming. My tribe, the Niiyal from the planet Askroth of star system Andromeda 2, are going to attack this planet very soon. They, we, by mistake discovered your location and they can't wait to steal all your resources and probably kill you all. You already have seen the giant Yarix wasps that molest people, right? They are one of their best weapons. Since I know you are isolated from the Universal Civilization and you don't know a thing about it, this will be very difficult for you to keep up. That's why I'll be here to help you if you need it. Just hurry. Prepare your weapons, your soldiers, your families. This is very important. Consider it serious. There's no time to lose."

"Aaaand, cut!" Henry stopped the recording. "You were brilliant, Vall!"

"It was nothing special..."

"Let me see!" Max shouted.

"Wait, you just watched it live, idiot!" Henry scolded.

"Eh, I don't care, it's different as a video!"

"Max, you'll see it when uploaded!"

"Uploaded... Eh, Hen?"

"What is it, Mey!"

"I suggest a change of plans. If we really upload in on the net, they are going to call it trolling or fake. What if we interrupt a famous TV channel and show our video via it?" Meyer explained.

"Aah, I don't know... Many hoaxes started from there, they are not gonna believe us..."

"Henry, you know how people are... Even the hardest to convince are eventually convinced once they see it."

"... You are right. But how will we do this?"

"Easy. Jake can do all the work himself, if we pay him a handsome price of course." Max said.

"Great... It's like every solution has an obstacle to overcome..."  
\------  
Then, they called Jake, and when he heard about the bribe, he didn't delay it much. He arrived very soon, probably an hour later.

By the time he entered their door, he didn't stop talking for a second. "Wassup, Maxie! Hen! And the tall guy with the mushroom haircut! Oh, and what are you, mate?! Very cool costume if you want my opinion! I'd wear it casually, not only on Halloween!"

"Whoah, Jake, we didn't even greet you!" Max gave him his hand and did some weird gestures with him.

"You don't get it, our stuff..." Jake said to the weirded out friends.

Henry even frowned upon hearing that arrogant thing he said. He really doesn't like Jake.

"Max tell your friend to get his ass for the job..." Henry clearly annoyed said and crossed his arms. _I can't believe Max fucks that guy of all the guys in Oxford..._

"Wow, man chill! Hey, Maxie, you promised me 25£ for that, right?"

"Yes? So what?"

"I'd like a... payment in advance, please..." Jake said with that arrogance of his.

Henry tried to restrain himself and not guve in his anger. "Here, take..." He sighed and gave him 5£.

"Hmm, nice! Let's do the work now. You wanna interrupt a channel, right? Not a big deal, my dudes. Just gimme a computer and I can start the work. Mind if I smoke a bit? My brain needs some weed to work."

"Actually, not..." Henry whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, here's my computer!"

Jake sat on the chair and started downloading some programs they didn't even know. After some hours of dedicated work and coding he proudly announced that he was ready for the transmission. "I only need the video, guys. Drop it, Hen!"

"Sigh, yeah, I drop it..." Henry transferred it in the computer using a USB stick.

Then, Jake put some codes and the video was successfully interrupted the TV program.

They opened the TV and the channel they had selected was just playing the news. Then it jammed for a bit and started playing the video.

Millions of people saw it. Most started posting on the net about it. Some said it was a hoax, but people who had seen the wasps believed it without second thought. After the video the TV presenters were frightened or shocked. Other TV channels started talking about it.

"Wow, only 4 hours have passed since the video played on air and they have bombarded the net with it..." Henry said with visible satisfaction. "Good news is that most of the world is with us."

"Yeah, true... If we are lucky and gather much people maybe we can overthrow the Leader Guard. But you never now what will be Prime Minister's next move..." Vall striked his chin sceptically.

"Ah, come on, can an old grumpy man not be defeated by crowds led by you, who already knows what ti do in the situation we are?! How difficult will that be!"

"Believe me, Henry, if you ever meet him, you won't have met anyone more cunning and evil than him..."


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later, that channel interruption became a very major thing. Most had believed Vall, but there were some others who insisted this was a conspiracy or prank. There are also people like the patients of the hospital Meyer was treated that had seen him live too and believed more easily. Some politicians even started discussing it in the parliament.

Real or not, people had to face the giant wasps somehow, so they tried to organise armed units to fight them and defend cities and villages.

A dedicated journalist, with the help of an FBI agent, they tried to find from where the interruption came and find out about Vall.

One day, Henry's door knocked. It was him, the journalist.

"Hello?" Henry said confused.

"Good morning, sir. My name is Peter Smith, I'm a journalist. Is mr. Vall here? From the TV interruption? The alien? Or who claims that is alien..."

"Yes... Wait, how did you know that he is here?!"

"Well, I used the help of the FBI to find the signal of the interruption. Sorry for that, but the world needs him he seems to know something about the giant bugs that continue to spread chaos wherever they go. You know about them too?" The journalist asked.

"Yes. I'm the first person that met Vall and now he lives in my house... Temporarily... And, yeah, unfortunately, one of these bugs molested my friend..." Henry answered awkwardly.

"Oh, God, sorry to hear that! Is he ok now?"

"Yes, thank you... Eh, I'm going to call Vall to speak with you."  
\------  
"That's the true story, sir!" Vall explained all the history between the Niiyal and Earth. Peter was speechless to hear that.

"They really had found us during the Medieval times..." He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, that's what happened." Vall confirmed. "Here's the proof." He showed the journal of the Nameless Explorer to Peter via his tablet. "That's a journal from that time. Look. We inherited or better, borrowed so much culture from you. We also have changed our calendar, so in Askroth, or at least Rithia, we live in the 21st century too."

"That's... Amazing!" Peter said with obvious excitement.

"Yes, but it put you in great trouble too... And it's my fault... If I hadn't suggest to land on here, they wouldn't have found you again, because the maps of the way to Earth were lost anyway..." Vall said with disappointment and lowered his head.

Henry put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed to comfort him.

"You knew nothing of it. The Prime Minister hid it from all of you. It's not your fault, Vall, you only wanted to stay alive... Everyone would do this, because everyone has the instinct of survival!" Henry told him.

"Thank you, Henry... But this doesn't change the fact that I feel bad about what I, even accidentally, have done... And that's why I'll help to defend you from the wasps and the guards."

"That's great, mr. Vall! We need your knowledge to make it!" Peter encouraged him. "Would you mind if I interviewed you? You'll be back on TV!"

"Yes, I'd like it so I can give tips to people about it all."

And that's what happened. Vall gave all the tips on how to fight a Yarix wasp or a guard if they ever met one.  
\------  
That night, Max found Meyer in the living room, sitting on a chair and writing something in his notebook.

"Mey... What are you doing here that late?"

No response.

"Mey?..." He continued, very weirded out. "It's late! Please go to sleep, we have courses tomorrow!"

Still no response. He just stood up in a robotic way and walked to the bedroom like a ghost.

Max couldn't believe in his eyes. That was the weirdest thing he ever saw Meyer doing.

"Goodnight!"

No response again. He felt his heart heavy and at the same time he was frightened. He, reluctantly, went towards the table to see what he was writing.

He froze.

_Pointlessness._


	22. Chapter 22

A week later, the war of humans and wasps was reality. Armed troops were well prepared for war in every single country of the world, since Vall's interview was promoted worldwide and had awakened everyone.

He had become famous and viewed as a saviour of the human kind.

He was interviewed constantly since then, and barely had time to see the three boys. He also traveled in America for a show and visited the so called 'Area 51' which was said to host aliens. He also visited Japan, France, Russia and Germany for shows and broadcasts.

After a week more, he arrived back in England.

"Hey, I'm back!" He shouted, as he unlocked the door.

Henry heard him and rushed to hug him.

"Aaaw, come here, big guy! I missed you! How's my Spaceman doing?"

"I'm fine, Henry..."

"How were your trips?"

"Interesting... And tiring..."

"Oh. You must be hungry! I'm going to give you some soup. Go and wash yourself, quickly the food's waiting!"

Vall took a warm shower. During it, he sank in a thought that tortured him all this time since he left England.

What is going to become of him and Henry when he will return to Askroth? Because this will definitely happen. He can't stay for the rest of his life on a foreign planet.

He really missed him while he wasn't around. He really had become fond of him, while he shouldn't form attachments in a temporary situation like this... And he knows it... It was wrong since the start, but it really felt right...

Nevertheless, they both have to accept it when he will leave. And try to move on, for the best of both of them.

He rinsed his body with lukewarm water and stepped out of the bathtub. He dryed himself with a towel. Before he could dress himself up, he heard footsteps towards the bathroom.

"It's Henry! Can I come?"

"Sigh... Yes come in..."

The door opened and Henry rushed to him once again, this time with more confidence.

He hugged him tightly and kissed his neck.

"You can't believe how I missed you!" He said.

"I missed you too... Very much..." Vall hugged him back with his strong, long arms.

They kissed passionately. Vall tried to hold back some tears.

"Are you crying?!" Henry asked, surprised.

"It's because I missed you..."

"Aw... I'm going to cry too now!... Hey, come on, let's go and eat now, they're waiting for us!"

Henry can't yet see that coming. He is blinded by their victory over the Rithians and their bonding with Vall. But he has to see and accept that sooner or later...

Some time later, the three of them sat down to eat.

"So, big guy! Did you like my country?" Max asked with a big smile on his face. He sure is a patriot.

"Germany? Yeah, it was nice and green, and had beautiful, colourful houses and buildings. But the language is weird!"

"Entschuldigst mich?!"

"Aah, that's what I meant..."

Soon Max started to get worried. "Where's Meyer?"

"He told us he'd have a shower..." Vall answered.

"Yes, but he has stayed there for too long!" Henry noticed. "I'm going to check on him..."

Henry opened the bathroom door, but he saw no one in the bathtub. He went closer. And he jumped, scared of what he saw.

"MEYER!" He shouted loud enough that his friend could hear him.

Meyer slowly raised his body from the water.

"What?..."

"Are you serious?! For how long you held your breath under the water?!"

"I don't know... It just happened..." Meyer answered very casually. Actually, this the first time Henry heard him speaking that casually.

"Meyer, please, don't do that again... Sigh... Come now, the food is ready, we're waiting for you."

Meyer nodded and went to dress himself up.

"Victory for the human race, thanks to our saviour, Vall Haij and our brave soldiers from around the world! All the wasps are eliminated and no other menace is seen in the horizon!" The reporter on TV said.

"You hear that!" Henry smiled and pointed at the TV.

"Wow! We overcame it!" Max clapped his hands loudly, very excited.

"That's great, yeah... But be ready for anything. I have to remind you that the guards are still around here in their ship..." Vall landed them back in reality.

"Yeah, right..." Henry said.

Vall rested a hand on his shoulder. "Who knows what will we have to face from now on..."


	23. Chapter 23

The Rithians were now just above the atmosphere and they are observing the process of their invasion.

"Sir... The humans have become a huge obstacle..." A guard reported to Zane the Leader Guard. "They know how to kill our wasps... This traitor might have spoken..."

Zane didn't answer. He just hit his fist on a table. "... They haven't yet seen... The full power and will of my Master... Nor my superweapon..." He said while trying to remain calm. He has lost his patience.

"Release the bombers... And find the traitor... I don't care if you have to search the whole planet to get him. If you don't find him, you'll be skinned to death!! And I want him ALIVE!" Zane ordered. His voice now full of rage and madness.

"He thought he'd seen all of me... Fool... Little fool!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a tiny chapter, I know, but I promise I will be posting regularly from now on! Back to my a chapter per day program!


	24. Chapter 24

That night, Henry couldn't sleep, because Meyer was squirming all night in his covers next to him. And that was very unusual. Henry was worried.

At six in the morning, he woke up screaming. He was sweating all over.

"Mey! What's wrong!?" Henry jolted from his pillow too and sat near his friend.

Meyer could only pant and sob. No word could escape his lips. Henry stroked his back affectionately and whispered consoling words in his ear.

"Hey... It's ok, I'm here with you... Calm down..."

Meyer threw himself on his shoulder and cried more. "W- w- wasps..." He managed to say.

Henry was so angry that he let this happen to his closest friend. Whoever was responsible for these wasps will be strangled by his bare hands.

He wrapped his arms around him. "I know, buddy... I know... I'm sure they won't do anything to you again... They should be dead by now... An eye for an eye..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (another small chapter for today, bc I could.)


	25. Chapter 25

Our Quartet was gathered in home. It was a rainy day again, and the four of them decided to sit and watch some TV.

"I'm so glad that things came to this point... And all thanks to you, Vall..." Henry said and looked in his eyes with affection.

"I'm very glad too, Henry, but at the same time I'm worried, because I know this isn't over..."

Vall sceptically touched his forehead. "The Prime Minister and his lackeys are willing to destroy the whole Universe for their sake. Who knows what the Leader Guard has planned for your small, rich planet..."

Henry and the others lowered their heads, disappointed to hearing that. A tear escaped from Max's eye. He thought that if this was the end of the world, then he hadn't spent as much time as he wished with his family.

"I didn't mean to stress you... But you have to understand... The situation is very difficult and critical now..." Vall explained. He went near Max, who by that time was sobbing, after many attempts to hold it.

"Hey... Calm down..." He touched his shoulder.

Max rested his palm above the hand on his shoulder. He tried to remember the start of all this. How he had his doubts about Vall, well, actually visible dislike, and how he grew to like him after all these difficulties in their way to restore order. He saw the good in him and let his xenophobia aside. That was a huge lesson for him.

"Thank you... I will get over it..." He said in a low tone.

The others pat his shoulder and told him that everything was going to be fine.

While actually no one believed that.

They went to sleep as usual. Max wanted to go closer to Vall. He felt safe around him.

He 'visited' his sofa, the larger one.

"You know what?... At first I didn't like that you 'stole' my 'bed'." He said with an amused smile.

"Was this supposed to be a joke?" Vall smiled too.

"Eh... I guess..." Max said awkwardly. "Hey... Really thanks for what you do for us..."

"It's the least I can do now... It's my fault... I brought you in this situation and I feel horrible for that..."

"Don't be. You didn't know that this would happen. You just wanted to save your life..."

"Yes... If I knew, I would had preferred to die... It's better if a few die, rather than a whole planet suffering..."

"Your thinking is thrilling me, Alien Brains... And that was not sarcasm... I wish I could be a bit like you..."

"You can be, If you really want it and try it. You just have to let go of things and learn to live with what you have and peotect the things you love at all costs. But above all justice. Justice is the greatest good." Vall explained.

Max listened to him and smiled.

Something in him had awakened.

He gently wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Vall did the same with his waist. They stayed like that for a while.

"Hey hey... You don't show it but you are an emotional kid, aren't you?..." Vall chuckled.

"Yeah... I have to admit I'm the kind of person that is tough to small disappointments, but when all these are gathered in me, I break... Like, I haven't seen my parents since last summer, the war that started... Meyer... Meyer is not his self anymore... After what happened..." Max let himself break. His voice cracked and a tear fell on his cheek.

"There, there..." Vall let him rest his head on his shoulder.

"I always try to forget all these and focus on more positive things in my life... But the pain is unavoidable...."

"Yes, Max... The pain is always unavoidable. We all have to learn to endure it. To become stronger."

"Yes..." He sniffed. "That's the spirit... I will keep that in mind, Space Philosopher...."

"That's what I want... And I think it's time to sleep now."

"Yeah, right... I will go to my sofa... Goodnight, ol' Spaceman..."

"Goodnight, Max..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wanted to share: Max and I have this in common. I also break to the frosting of the cake, while I forget easily smaller disappointments, when something worse happens, I break for all together.


	26. Chapter 26

Next day it was Saturday. Meyer woke up earlier than the others and wore his formal clothes.

He went to get some coffee before leaving and he found Vall in the kitchen.

"Hey... Where are you going dressed up like that?" He curiously asked as he objerved his clothes with interest.

"Im going to the Synagogue with my parents... It will do me good, after all these that have happened..."

"Oh... What is this?"

"It's a place we go to pray. Like churches or mosques."

"Aha... Niiyal don't believe in any god nowadays, after so many years of no sign of him..."

"Well... We humans like to fool ourselves into believing there is someone out there who made us and will help us in difficult times..." Meyer's voice cracked.

Yes he felt betrayed by God because he believed... And then... When his life turned upside down... No help from God...

"Anyway... I have to go now... I'll be late..."

"See you later!... Oh...." Vall was kind of surprised when Meyer didn't even say goodbye. He just heard a slam of the door in front of him.

"Yawn! What happened?" Henry appeared feom the bedroom. He woke up to the noise.

"Oh, Hen... It was Meyer. He went to a place to pray, I didn't even understand well... He concerns me recently..."

"You mean he concerns all of us... After what happened... His parents are worrying a lot... And poor Max too. I wish he will get over it one day..."

"Yeah, me too..."

Max also woke up. "Did anyone say 'Meyer'?!"

"Yeah, he just left."

"Oh... To the Saturday liturgy, right?"

"Yes, he had told me yesterday before we went to bed." Henry confirmed.

"Oh... Is he going to stay to his parents today?..."

"Yes, I guess... They haven't seen him much since the incident, the truth is..."

"Yeah, true... I wish I could see my parents..." Mas said in a low tone. "Who knows what is going to happen to us next..."

"We can only wait and prepare ourselves for the worst..."  
\----  
"Boss said we first find the traitor, and then we release the bombs!" A guard told captain Ustar of the 'Explorer'.

"Yes, I do remember it... Where can we land the bomber now?"

"Boss said we have to hit from where they won't expect us." The guard continued. "Lucky humans have a lot of sea on their planet. They won't be so lucky anymore..."

"Wait... Don't we want to make some surface damage only?... I mean... If we let the bombs explode in the Ocean, we will probably destroy the whole planet!" Ustar said with visible concern.

"Heh! I don't even care! These filthy, stingy animals have to pay for torturing our ancestors!"

"But by destroying the planet, you ruin our great source of essential materials too!"

"Well, these are boss's orders, not mine!"

"Well, Pha isn't thinking clearly... Power has blinded him!" Ustar raised his voice. And his confidence too.

The guard grabbed his chin and very angry, he said in his ear. "Careful with your tongue, merchant... Or otherwise, I will count you as a traitor too!..."

"Eh! Fine, please let me pilot, you don't want to die now, do you?!"

"Yeah, right... But talk a little more.... I warn you..."

The captain zipped his mouth. He really didn't want this... But at the same time, he is just a coward among others... Someone whose pride has bent to the system.

He missed his old lieutenant. He hated that they had to find him only to let him rot in the Rithian prison for the rest of his life.

But he couldn't do otherwise. Because he's a coward. And he can't change his skin...


	27. Chapter 27

It was a beautiful day outside. The sky wasn't clear of clouds, but it wasn't going to rain.

It was so calm. The cars' wheels hummed on the road. Some pedestrians could be heard talking. The birds were singing. The smell of morning humidity, car fumes and coffee from the local shops filled the air.

The breeze stroked Meyer's ears.

He took a deep breath of fresh air and looked at the horizon, full of euphoria.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

He was glad he could feel this tranquility for the last time.

He opened his arms. He actually looked like the statue of Jesus in Rio de Janeiro up there.

He made a step further. He could feel the tip of his foot leaving the classic marble balustrade of the balcony.

He had lived the precious moment he wanted. Now, it was time...

He moved his foot a little bit more.

Finally he wouldn't be tortured by the demons in his head. His memory...

Finally time to rest in peace, as the saying goes...

But he head a balcony door sliding open.

"MEYER!" He heard a cry.

And by that time, a strong hand pulled him to the safe space of the balcony.

He fell on someone's arms. He didn't open his eyes yet, but the smell and the strong body were familiar.

Max...

He heard sharp sobs coming from the man.

He held him tight, like if he would lose him.

Meyer kept his eyes close.

Apathy.


	28. Chapter 28

"Meyer, why?!" Max said between sobs.

Meyer could feel tears falling on his face, but still didn't want to see.

He didn't want to face reality.

He didn't want to believe that his torture didn't end there.

"Meyer... Talk to me, please... Please...."

His desperate voice still echoed in his ears.

Max brought him closes and rubbed his cheeck on his own.

Then did something that he didn't think much, but had waited for so long...

He kissed his lips passionately.

His heart raced and it felt like it would leave his chest.

His tears run on his cheecks like endless waterfalls.

But Meyer didn't react. He felt nothing.

He had lost his will to live...

"Meyer... Why can't you see it... I love you to death... And if you die... I will die of sadness without you!... Please, don't leave me... I won't make it without you..."

Suddenly, he opened his eyes at last.

But they seemed empty. No feeling in them.

"Max... You can't see it too..."

"What can't I see? What can't I see, my beautiful starlight?..." He smiled, a bit relieved that he finally talked.

"That if I live more, I will be tortured by my thoughts more... Don't you want my soul to be relieved?..." Meyer let a tear escape his eye.

"Oh, yes, I want you to be happy again... I love you... But I also need you by my side... I can't live without you... Tell that I'm selfish, but I can't..." Max told him with broken voice.

"I didn't know you loved me that much, Max..." Meyer's eyes finally filled with the bright feeling of gratitude and a smile was formed on his lips.

This was the most beautiful thing Max had ever seen. He was so relieved he was on time...

"Meine Sonne..." He couldn't stop the stream of tears falling down his face.

Meyer's feelings woke up.

He felt his warmth and love flooding his soul.

He raised his laid body to hug him tightly and heard a long sob that sounded more like a relieved deep shaky breath.

"Oh, Max, I never recognised your feelings towards me... I feel like an idiot..."

"My love..."

The strong feelings awakened his body. His member grew hard in his pants, and he felt so embarrassed and lewd for that.

But Meyer always made him so aroused. Even hearing his name made him hard sometimes.

"Eh?..." Meyer felt his erection under him.

Max felt very embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I..."

"You don't have to apologize, this happens..."

Max smiled and kissed him again. He kissed back.

"Can we go to the bedroom?"

"Ehm... Ok..." Meyer smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Max undressed himself. He was happy and nervous at the same time that Meyer would finally see him naked.

As he took off his boxers, his big erect cock jumped out.

Meyer covered his mouth out of surprise. His eyes opened wide and his cheecks became red.

"You caused this..." Max said embarassed. "And it's not the first time... Almost every night I think of you and I touch myself..."

Meyer's cheecks flushed and he gave him an awkward smile. His own cock had started swelling. He couldn't help it with the view in front of him.

Max hesitantly approached him and kissed him. He gently pushed him on the bed and got on top of him.

He was carried away by his excitement and he grabbed Meyer's wrists in his one hand firmly, while he kissed him roughly.

Meyer struggled. "Please! Don't do that... It reminds me of..."

"Ah... I'm sorry... Really sorry, Mey..."

"It's ok..." Meyer smiled as Max released his hands.

They kissed again, this time more gently. Meyer wrapped his arms around him, feeling the cool skin of his back and rib area. He stroked him lightly with his nails and made him shiver.

Max felt his tip leaking. He was already overly excited.

He got a hand under Meyer's shirt and stroked his chest lovingly.

Meyer responded to the touch with shivers and light moans. He took off his shirt himself to give Max more access to his body.

Then, Max went down to his pants and unzipped them. "Can I...?" He asked.

"Ehm, of course!..." Meyer blushed.

He removed the front of his underwear and started stroking the other's member, slowly and sensually.

Meyer tried to hold his moans back. He hasn't been touched pleasantly for a while now.

"Be free with me, Mey... Don't hold your voice... Let me hear you..."

Meyer did as he said. Max felt even more aroused as he heard his soft sighs and moans.

"Ah, I can't hold back for any longer!" Max violently grabbed Meyer from his waist and was about to put a finger in his ass.

"Aah, please no! Not that...." Meyer cried out in fear.

"Oh..."

"... S- sorry, Max... It's just... Sigh..." He paused for a while. "Since the accident... I'm not capable of doing that anymore... Physically and mostly emotionally... When I remember what those filthy animals did to me... I can't help it... I'm sorry..."

Max paused a bit too, but then gave him a compassionate, warm smile.

"Oh, Mey... It's ok... I completely understand..."

"I ruined it, right?..." Meyer's eyes showed clear disappointment.

"You ruined nothing! Even if I touch just the smallest hair of you is enough for me... Really... Even this is enough... And today is the happiest day of my life, just because I saved you, and we have this great moment together..."

"Really?..."

"Of course, my love! I will never demand anything from you..."

"But... I want to please you too..."

"Hmm... I think we can do something about it..." Max smirked and got on top of Meyer. He started rubbing their cocks together.

"Aah!" Meyer felt like lightning stuck him. The sensation was heavenly.

Max loved it too. He felt tears on the corner of his eyes.

They locked their bodies together in a passionate embrace.

Soon, they both finished on each other's belly.

Meyer tried hard not to cry. This was the best orgasm he had since months. And with the person that truly loved him. It felt a bit like a fairy tale for adults...  
\---  
They were sitting side to side on the bed, still covered in cum and sweat and exhausted.

"Wow... Thank you, Mey..."

"I'm the one who owes to you..."

"Eh, don't say that... I did what I should... But jokes aside, you shouldn't let it behind. You have to visit a psychiatrist. You are suicidal!" Max said worried.

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Oh, yes, you will! I will arrange a date for you! I won't let my precious love feel like shit and get no help!"

"Meyer smiled. "Thank you for caring so much, Maxie..."

"'Maxie'?!..." Max blushed. And then smiled and kissed him. "Aaaw! That's the cutest thing I've ever heard!"

"Jake calls you that all the time..."

"Tsh! Jake! It means the world to me when you say it..."

"Oh... I'm glad..." Meyer blushed too. "Ok, Maxie, I think we need to have a shower!"

"Oh, absolutely..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Sorry for not posting for that long, but this week was very tiring and I didn't have the courage to sit and write for long. And I don't know how many chapters per week I will be posting from now on, but, this doesn't mean I will abandon the story of course! Stay tuned! :)


	30. Chapter 30

On Monday, Max woke Henry up and announced that they weren't going to the Uni that day.

"But why the Hell, Max!? Remember about our deadline? We have to give our assignments today!"

"Forget the assignments. Something is more important than them. We can call the professor and tell him about our situation, he'll understand."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, listen. While you and Vall were in London for that interview, Meyer attempted suicide..."

"What the hell?!!? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"We would tell you anyway. But we wanted you to stay calm until today that is the date with the psychiatrist."

"Is he ok now?..." Henry said worried.

"Yes, he's fine but he really needs treatment. Now, dress yourself up, we don't have time to lose!"

"Ok, ok!"

Henry did as Max said.

"We're going Meyer to the doctor, Vall. Stay here. If anything happens, call me, ok?" He said i a rush and got his car keys.

"What?! Why? Is he ok?"

"For the most part, yeah... But we'll explain you later. Ok? See you!"

"Ok, bye guys..."

In the car, they didn't talk much. Henry felt weird being in the same space with Meyer and a bit annoyed that they didn't tell him something so important when it happened.

He called their professor to excuse themselves.

"Good morning, Mr. Wells? Yes, It's me, Sharp. Brant and I unfortunately can't give our assignments today, due to health reasons. Our friend has to be accompanied with us to a doctor. I hope you understand.... Oh... Tomorrow morning? Good. Thank you Mr. Wells. Goodbye."

"What did he say?"

"Tomorrow morning, Max."

"Oh, gut...."

The awkward silence continued. Meter was kind of tense, about Henry's behaviour towards him, about the doctor... Max laid a hand on his back and gave him a reassuring look. He smiled.

They arrived.

"Good morning? It's Maximilian Brandt. I have a date for today at 9."

"Oh, let's see... Brandt... Oh, yes, of course. Wait there, gentlemen."

"The secretary pointed at a sofa in the waiting room.

"Thank you."

They waited silently, until the doctor told them to come in.

"Alright, who's next?"

Max encouraged Meyer to stand up. He shyly did. The doctor smiled. "Come in."

"Hello, doctor..." Meyer said embarassed.

"Hello there, young man. Sit down, and tell me what's wrong." The doctor told him kindly.

In the waiting room, Henry was still angry at Max that he didn't tell him earlier.

"Come on, Hen... I would tell you anyway..."

"Well, I didn't expect you so late!" He sarcastically said.

"Don't shout, there are people in here!" Max annoyed said.

"Sorry... But, you know, Mey is the most important person in my life, and I think I deserved to be informed earlier..."

"Yes... It was my fault... Sorry..."

"Ok, it happened now. The only thing that matters is Meyer's mental health now."

"Yes, I agree..."

After a while, they heard the doctor's door opening.

"Gentlemen, come in please." He said.

Henry and Max looked at each other and followed the doctor.

"Sit down, please. Well, look. Your friend here explained the situation to me. And I diagnosed him with Post Traumatic Stress disorder. And it is a severe cases. I'm afraid I have to keep him in a clinic 

for a while."

Meyer opened his eyes wide. "What?!"

"Don't worry, it won't be for very long. Probably 10 months or a year, depends on your improvement."

"Mey..."

"You have to endure it. It's for your good." Henry seriously told him. "Everything is going to be fine..."

Max teared up. "This means Mey won't be with us for a year..."

"A year is not forever, Max."

"I will arrange your stay in the best asylum in Oxfordshire. I will call you when everything is ready."

"Yes, thank you, doctor."  
\----  
Meyer was preparing his luggage. He was devastated, but he knew he would come back eventually, and cured from his illness.

"Mey..."

"Maxie?..."

"I will miss you so veey much..."

"Aw... Me too... I'm feeling sad that I'll leave you..."

"My precious..." Max hugged him tightly and tried to hold back some tears. If he cried, he'd make Meyer even more sad, and he didn't want it.

"It's ok, Maxie... I'll be back, I promise..."

"You promise you won't do anything stupid, even if it's difficult in there?"

"Yes, don't worry."

Max smiled. "Good..."

They accompanied him to the asylum and left him. He waved at Henry's black car. He saw them waving too.

Max wiped a tear as he saw him fading in the distance. Henry said nothing. He just pat his friends shoulder and tried to hold back his own emotions. _Least he'll be fine there..._


	31. Chapter 31

"We have to act, Leader." A guard suggested to Zane.

"No. Not before we find him. I will do everything to find him. And if I won't, I will bombard this planet until it breaks to pieces!!"

"But, sir... We need it's resources! Isn't it the reason we are here?..." It was wrong of the guard to say that...

Zane grabbed the collar of his uniform and looked fiercely into his eyes. "The reason we are here is for our revenge! To show who we are!! For our honour! No one can fool or reject the Niiyal as long as I am alive, you hear me!! And I feel so insulted by our traitor's betrayal and so irritated by the stupid animals of this planet, just because they still exist after what they have done!!" He screamed in his face.

Then, let him down. "So, go and find him. Search again. Don't stop, until you find him!!"

"Yessir yessir!!" The guard left with his heart pounding like it would leave his body.  
\---  
Vall and Henry were in the spot the Explorer had landed for the first time, in the forest.

"Oh, my... I can't believe I didn't say goodbye to him..." Vall said, a bit sullen.

"It's so heartbreaking... But at least he'll be back... And he'll feel better after that..." Henry replied with almost broken voice.

Vall hugged him and rested his forehead on Henry's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, under a tree.

"Vall?..."

"Yes?"

"When are you going to leave..." Henry's voice sounded weak.

Vall thought that he had judged him wrongly when he thought that he wasn't thinking that. He felt a pain in his chest. Poor Henry. He was keeping that worry inside him, for god knows for how long...

"I... Don't really know... I hope not soon..."

"Me neither... Me neither, my love..." Henry said and hugged him tightly.


	32. Chapter 32

The sky was becoming darker. They decide that it was time to return home.

In the car they were discussing lightly and carefree.

But when they reached home, a very unpleasant surprise awaited them.

"What is that?!" Henry terrified asked when he saw a black, weird looking vehicle parked in the public parking space.

"Oh, no... Oh, my, they found us... Max! Quickly, they probably..." Vall opened the door and quickly stepped off the car. So did Henry and they both hurried up to find Max.

The door was broken. Inside it was an utter mess. Most of the things were broken.

"These bastards!! Pha! Show yourself!!" Vall yelled with rage. "Come on, you coward!! What are you afraid of?!"

But then, someone else showed up and he was shocked.

"B- boss?! I, I can't believe it! Why you... Why you did this to me, I thought we were... Friends..." He disappointed said to the very familiar figure who stepped to the living room.

"Haij... Lieutenant... I... I had no other choice... They made me do it, to stay alive..." Captain Ustar said.

Vall was enraged. He walked towards him. "YOU COWARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'VE FALLEN SO LOW!"

He said and grabbed his uniform collar.

"Hey, Vall! I think you have the wrong man!"

Another familiar voice. An annoying one.

It was Zane Pha, the Leader Guard. With him, a couple of guards. One with the stolen Rithian weapons they found hidden in the house and the other had Max, tied up on a desk chair and gagged with tape.

Henry hated the view. He clenched his fists. The feeling of failure is truly overwhelming...

"Did you ever think that I wouldn't locate you?! Ha! If you did, you are a very funny and amusing man, truly!" Pha mocked him with ease in his tone. He knew his skin was saved and that the Prime Minister would give him crazy rewards for what he accomplished, even his only daughter.

Vall wasn't talking back. Just raging over the Leader's attitude. Henry instinctively tried to stay close to him for protection.

"You are not talkative today, huh?! You only are when it benefits you... Trashy traitor... But I have the last laugh, and I maybe didn't win a couple of battles, yeah... But I won THE WAR, Vall Haij! The war! And that's what counts." Zane continued, with a sinister look on his eyes.

"Look at yourself! You are losing things, gradually! First your allegiance, then your job, then your allies, and now... Your partisan war! And soon enough, your beloved human friends."

"If you try to touch a hair from their heads, you are a dead man, Pha!"

"Aaah, I didn't mean that, don't worry! They mean nothing to me! Dead or alive, I don't care. Soon they will be part of the Rithian and Pharian colonies, servants to the glorious Prime Minister! And you are going back to Askroth! You will rot in the Rithian prison! For your entire life!!" Zane explained with pleasure.

Henry was shocked of what he heard. He struggled not to cry, not to show weakness. He noticed Max was trying to do the same, but failed. Max is a lot more sensitive than he looks.

Both of them couldn't bear losing Vall. To Henry, be was a great lover and supporter. He really helped him get over some things and see life differently. To Max he was his new best friend. He listened to him and made him overcome his xenophobia and prejudice. He also supported him with the Meyer issues. He had won both of their hearts, and they couldn't afford his loss.

"Ohoho! So emotional! Pathetic little creatures! You'll pay for what you did to our ancestors! From now on, you'll be working only for us! You'll be uprooting all of your resources until you have nothing to live properly, like we up there in Askroth have!! Take him to the car and load everything in the ship. We're leaving... For now!! The Prime Minister will be so satisfied!!"

And by the time Zane ordered, hectic guards were putting handcuffs to Vall, who was struggling to escape, fruitlessly. Henry's heart broke and he burst to tears.

"Vall!!!" Henry jumped to attack the guards, but he failed miserably, as they were stronger than him. Max also struggled, but he was tied tightly on the chair

"At least let me talk to him for the last time!! I beg you!" Henry said between sobs.

"Sigh, let him for a bit only..."

"Vall!!" Henry said with his devastated, broken voice as he threw his arms around him tightly.

Vall felt rivers welling up to his cheecks. "Oh, my beautiful, little treasure... I will never forget any of you..." They shared a passionate kiss. Suddenly, all their memories came in their thoughts, vibrant and encouraging for life. "I love you all, truly! Please... Take care..."

They seperated. "Max, you too... Send Meyer my greetings!"

To hearing that, Max choked on his sobs. Henry rushed to help him with that tape and console him. The feelings were indescribable. A sharp pain in the chest, accompanied with endless fear for the future...

They all looked for the last time in each others eyes. And then, the Niiyal disappeared, leaving the fate of the Earth at a cruel leader's hands...


	33. Chapter 33

Henry and Max gathered some of their belongings and run away to a hotel. They knew they were a target after all that happened.

They were devastated. The turn of the things was disastrous. Now the Niiyal, or better the Rithians would colonise their precious planet, their life donor, and turn it into a giant garbage yard. How much cruelty can someone have to do something like that to an entire species?...

"How did we end up like this?..." Max said while making his luggage.

Henry didn't answer. He couldn't say a word. He only gave him a quick glare and moved to his car.

"Wait for me!..." He said and run behind him. Max knew how hard ot was for Henry to lose Vall. They seemed to have a very close relationship.

They got in the car. Silence all the way. It was raining. Max leaned to the front seat and his gaze was lost in the rain droplets on the window.

His mind wandered to his beloved Meyer. He hoped he was alright in the asylum. He hoped these monsters didn't harm him where he is.

Henry on the other hand tried to keep the tears in his eyes, because he wanted to drive, not crash the car. He tried to stay focused. The hotel was near. Only a few kilometres away.

They parked at the Hotel's parking space. They opened the car doors and got their luggage.

In the reception, the kind girl smiled to them and asked if they had booked any rooms.

Henry got their keys and silently walked to the room with Max following him.

"Here's our room. No.124... Come in and set your things... We are going to stay here for a long time..." Henry told him and moved in.

Max let his suitcase on the floor and lied on the bed, relieved, but at the same time with a terrible mood.

Henry lied next to him, with a hint of hesitation.

The silence was painful, but no words could come to their lips.

Max dared to get his hand in his. Henry was a bit surprised, given that they weren't so familiar with physical contact between them.

"Are you ok, Maxie?..." Henry asked in a worried but consoling tone.

"I miss Meyer..." He said with broken voice and teared eyes.

"It'll be ok, trust me... He'll be fine..."

"I hope so... Henry?..."

"Yes?"

"How can you stay so calm after all these?..."

"Well... I'm dying inside..."

"You are so tough... How can you do this?"

"I'm used to hardships, that's all... I always get through them..."

"Oh... Hey... What do you think that will happen to us now that the Rithians are going to take over?..."

"I really don't know... But I hope for the better..."

"It's hard to..."

Some more silence. Henry's thoughts went to Vall. For how many years would he be imprisoned? What if they had executed him and he'd never seen him again?...

Who knows... The thing that he knows, is that he misses him to death...


End file.
